Of Sanity and Synchronicity
by NamelessSaint
Summary: Elsa is the sole ruler of Arendelle after her parents untimely death in a carriage accident. She is lonely, isolated and just wants to have some real companionship. What she discovers is surprising. In an AU where Elsa is the Queen and Anna is a prostitute. Rated M for adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

Of Sanity and Synchronicity

Arendelle's winter ball was renown throughout the neighboring lands as a festive and happy event. And all of the nobles on its borders hoped beyond reason to receive a personal invitation to it. Queen Elsa personally wrote out the invitations, and the event was looked forward to with great expectation.

The ballroom was bathed in an ethereal light, one that was meant to please all those in attendance. Candelabras were set at various tables that surrounded the dance floor and the main chandelier in the middle of the room burned with the luminescence of at least a thousand candles. A fireplace, set on the northern wall of the great rectangular room, roared with flames that seemed to beat in time with the dancers who now graced the dark hardwood floor.

The Queen sat at the Royal table on the southern wall of the room, surrounded by nobles of the most powerful duchies of the land. Her plush blue chair looked more like a throne, and she was comfortably seated on it, a goblet of fine wine cradled in her right hand. She listened to the waltz with a veiled amusement. The piece was meant to entice her to the dance floor, but it had the opposite effect, and kept her seated where she was.

The Duke of Sothesby, who was seated to the Queen's right, lifted his goblet and offered a toast to his Queen. "Long live Elsa of Arendelle!"

Everyone dutifully lifted their glasses and drank to the toast, along with the Queen, who didn't take her eyes off the floor. "Thank you, my Lord."

"My pleasure, Your Grace." The duke eyed Elsa, and noticed that her fingers were keeping time with the rhythm of the waltz. "May I be so bold as to inquire of Her Majesty?"

The Queen merely nodded. "You may."

"Would you grant your servant the privilege of this waltz, my Queen?"

Elsa looked over to the bearded man and regarded him. The duke was excessively handsome with cleanly cropped blonde hair that was a stark contrast with his black military uniform. She could find no guile in his gaze, so she gracefully stood and offered her hand. All at the table stood and smiled when the duke took the Queen's hand and led her to the to the middle of the floor.

The Queen allowed the duke to gently lead her in the waltz. "And how fares Sothesby, my Lord?"

"We prosper, my Queen. Crops are plentiful and our herds flourish." The duke dipped the Queen and smiled at the slight blush that followed. "And we all are indebted to Your Majesty for such a splendid year."

Elsa smiled again, but the gesture did not quite reach her heart, and that was a bit troubling. She knew full well the reason for it. It happened every year, usually around the time of this winter ball, when her nobility—stalwart and loyal—would put the slightest pressure on her to choose a spouse, and secure Arendelle's future. It was not that she was set against finding a companion, but the young men who paraded in front of her at these occasions were less than satisfying. In fact, as the years went by—seven, exact, since her parent's untimely death in a carriage accident—the idea of attaching herself to a young Lord, well, her heart just wasn't in it.

The Queen found her thoughts returning to the duke who was gracefully leading their dance and for a moment she felt—nothing. Elsa cringed on the inside, fully aware that the man was interested, but she wasn't. And if one were to be honest, as she dearly wanted to be in all things, men held no appeal for her.

There it was, that was it.

She tried to tell her parents, numerous times, when she was still in her youth. When all the other privileged girls would talk about their future husbands, Elsa would just remain silent, and wish for a princess like her. Her designs fell on the feminine form, the soft curve of a hip, and the swell of amble breasts…

Elsa slowly stopped their movements and gracefully took the man's hand in between her own. "If you will excuse me, my Lord, but I am feeling a bit tired."

"If you'll excuse me, my Lady."

And with that Elsa curtsied and hurriedly made her way back to her royal chair. She knew if she stayed one more minute on the floor she just might have froze his hands, and she desperately did not want these people to know about her one and only—character flaw, as she saw it.

The Queen looked at her hands, neatly folded on her lap, and realized she was restless for something, anything to drive away the blues that were threatening to make this evening sour. Her thoughts darkened a bit as a new idea formed, one that she had not considered before because either she was too young or… But now, at twenty-four years old, and never having experienced even her first kiss.

But, as Queen, she had to consider and monitor her actions lest she create a scandal and tarnish her pristine rule. In other words, her options were limited. Elsa glanced over to the main door to the ballroom and noticed her head butler, Kai, standing at attendance and wondered just how discrete he could be relied on to be. Because her current line of thinking was leading her to a scenario quite unbefitting a Queen, and she was, in all circumstances, a proper Queen.

Elsa lowered her head and blushed just a little before finally rising to her feet. And as was customary amongst her nobles, they rose as she did. "If you will excuse me for a moment, my Lords and Ladies."

* * *

The butler noticed immediately as the Queen made her way over to him and he stood at attention, straightening out his uniform. "Your bidding, Madame."

Elsa nervously fiddled with the gloves she was holding. "Kai, I wondering, if perhaps it would be possible for me to…to leave the castle without a proper entourage?"

"Without an escort, my Queen?" The man shook his head. "I would not advise it, especially at night."

"I see." Elsa nodded. "But if one were to leave the castle at night—with the proper escort, of course—and wanted to be discrete about it, how would one go?"

Kai eyed his Queen warily, and wondered just what she was up to. "I can't really tell you, your Majesty."

The Queen's brow rose. "Oh, and why not?"

"There is an entrance on the east side of the castle where goods are exchanged with the port. Some of the staff use that as a means to…well, come and go without notice."

"And why would any of the staff want to do that?" The Queen was surprised, not having had prior knowledge of this behavior.

Kai cringed, then said, "There is an alley that borders this entrance and it leads to several taverns and, well, brothels, my Queen."

Elsa's eyes went wide, and found the exact information that she was looking for. Yet, she feigned indignation. "I trust that you will personally see that this practice is frowned upon, Kai?"

"I will do her Majesty's bidding, yes." Kai was about to leave when the Queen placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Write a decree tonight, will you, declaring that this behavior will no longer be tolerated by me. But leave a clause stating that the Queen's soldiers are exempt from this rule." Elsa turned to leave, but then stopped at the door to look at Kai. "Will you have my dressmaker report to me in my chambers, now, Kai."

"As you wish, Madame."

* * *

Several hours later, in the Queen's enormous walk-in closet, Elsa paused and looked at herself in her mirror and wondered if this was a good idea. At part of her was exhilarated at the idea, but the greater part of her, her practical side, balked at the whole scheme. The Queen was torn. But even in her uncertainty there was that voice inside her that spoke of freedom.

She ran her hands over the clean front of the uniform she now wore and had to admit that she did, indeed, look good in it. The black trousers were stripped in red on the outside seam, and the insignia on the matching black jacket was that of an officer, along with the appropriate medals for valor. Elsa tugged at the tight collar, embroidered in a darker red and then slipped the black gloves over her hands.

Freedom.

The Queen repeated that one word over and over again as her plan formed flawlessly in her mind. She went over every detail of it to carefully make sure there would be no slip-ups. Even her dressmaker had been fooled; thinking that the uniform was for some future costume party.

Freedom.

Elsa had to admit to herself that this was for more than just freedom. Her social awkwardness was well apparent to herself, having not the benefit of any siblings ever. And when her parents died she secluded herself away from any prying eyes and well-wishers. In other words, her formative years were bereft of companionship, and to a certain degree, even friends. Oh, there were the children of the nobility that roamed the castle with their parents at civic and royal events, but she had never fully connected with any of them.

There was one notable exception, however. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. They immediately liked each other, and shared many secrets over the years that she knew him. He was a sweet boy, and visited quite often with his family before her parents died, and even more so when they were gone. But Hans had taken ill shortly after his last visit, and after a short illness, passed away, leaving her even more alone and isolated.

Elsa rested her hands on her bureau and resisted the urge to cry at that last thought. Hans literally being the only friend she had ever had, and he was gone just like her parents. It wasn't until she re-read his letters a few years after his death did she realize that the young man was prone to the same proclivities that she was, only he had his eyes on young men, and not women.

The Queen took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, her head still down. "Elsa, Elsa—what are you doing?" She jerked her hands away when frost began to form on the hard wood.

The universe offered no answers, and truth be told, she wasn't expecting any. Elsa eyed herself one last time before making her way to the door. She peered out and saw her Ladies in Waiting in her bedroom, waiting for her. "Excuse me?"

Her ladies turned to curtsy to her and one spoke up. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"I have decided that I am done for the evening so you may all retire for the night."

After several, "Yes, your Majesty" followed the ladies left, and Elsa fully emerged from the closet. She noticed the officer's cloak hung over a chair in her room and placed it around her shoulders. When she put its hood over her head and re-checked herself in the mirror she could not tell that her reflection was female and she sighed in satisfaction.

Elsa opened the door to her main parlor and looked outside. No one was around so she slowly made her way to the hallway, and just looked like one of her guards, making his nightly rounds.

* * *

Kai was right. The east entrance to the castle was an ideal spot to sneak out if one wanted to be discrete because the Guard Post was erected closer to the docks than at the door itself. Elsa easily found herself on the outside of her castle, and nobody was paying any attention to her. There were a few palace soldiers at the ramp that led to the docks but they just ignored her, thinking that she was just one of them.

Elsa pulled the cloak closer around her uniform and found the alley right away. It was narrow and the only light to illuminate it came from the back entrances to various taverns and houses of ill repute. Elsa carefully dodged piles of garbage and dung as she made her way down the small alley until she finally stopped at one establishment that didn't look as run down as the ones she passed up. Careful to keep her hood up, the Queen slowly opened the door and looked inside.

It was a modest sized tavern illuminated by a large fireplace on one end of it with various tables scattered about that large hearth. Various casks of ale lined the opposite wall along with a long bar with a table for bottles of wine. The Queen stepped up to the bar and leaned on it like she saw other patrons do. The barkeeper came over to her.

"What can I get you, soldier?" The man continued to clean the stein he was holding.

Elsa cleared her throat and tried to use her deepest voice. "Ale." She cringed as her voice sounded rather pathetic.

The barkeeper chuckled. "How old are you, boy?"

The Queen felt aggravated. "I'm old enough to be in here, aren't I?"

"Are you now?" He leaned over the bar in an attempt to see the soldier better.

"Yes." Elsa pulled the hood over her face a little more. When the man stopped eyeing her she relaxed a bit.

"Fine by me, lad. If you're old enough to fight for Arendelle, you're old enough to drink in my bar."

Elsa sighed and accepted her ale. She took a huge swallow to calm her nerves and then looked about the room. Beside the usual single patrons in the establishment there were couples, sitting at the scattered tables, gazing dazedly into each other's eyes. She was fascinated at such public displays of affection, and in the end, felt a certain enviousness—even jealousy.

The Queen turned back to the bar and immediately let go of her cup of ale, as a light frost began to grow on its handle. She sighed to herself and wondered again at her decision to make this outing.

"Are you having a bit of trouble, buddy?"

Elsa turned to the man who was suddenly by her side. "Who…who are you?"

The mountain man shrugged and ordered a cup of ale. "My name is Kristoff, but that doesn't matter. I asked you—are you having a bit of trouble, you know, with your woman?"

The Queen was stupefied, not knowing what the man was talking about. "I don't know what you mean?"

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "I saw the way you were looking at the ladies, buddy. Come on now, confess it."

Elsa shrugged her shoulders. "What makes you think I have one?" Her drink found its way into her hand again and she downed it in one fluid move.

"You don't have girlfriend?" Kristoff turned to Elsa and slapped her shoulder. "My you're a puny one, aren't you? Are you even old enough to be in the army?"

The Queen blanched and punched the annoying man in the arm. "Yes, I am."

"Ouch! All right, I get it. You're the man." The mountain man ordered another ale and gave it to the young soldier. "What's your name?"

Elsa hesitated for a second, aghast that she had forgotten this one crucial aspect of her disguise—a name, a male name. "Ah…my name?"

Kristoff downed a good portion of his ale. "Everyone has one, buddy."

"Hans—my name is Hans."

The mountain man stuck out his hand. "Kristoff. Nice to meet you Hans."

Elsa was glad when the handshake was over, and turned back to the bar. "Do you want something, Kristoff?"

"No, I don't want anything. But I'm thinking you do." He leaned over and whispered in her ear before picking up his drink and walking away.

When the man was gone, Elsa let out a ragged breath. She had never felt so flustered as she did right then, with what the mountain man had whispered in her ear. Was he serious? Could she? _The Prancing Pony?_ She knew the name of the place immediately. She had heard some of her male staff talk about the place on a few occasion when they didn't know she was listening. It was a brothel. Elsa placed her gloved hands around the cup and stared at its amber contents.

Could she? Is this what she wanted? Did she want just one night with a woman, to let her passions finally have reign over her? If she had not been in public she might have had the urge to cry. Is this what she was reduced to? A dithering pack of nerves, standing in a tavern, and contemplating taking on a prostitute?. Elsa sighed again and downed her drink. It felt good, to give herself over to the amber nectar. It seeped to her bones as she stood there, and it lowered her inhibitions, and seemed to spur her legs on as she placed her empty cup on the table, and turned to walk out of the tavern.

* * *

Elsa found herself outside of _The Prancing Pony_, staring at its door, her heart at war with herself. A part of her wanted to immediately walk away, go back to the castle, and never do anything like this again. And yet, still, was that tinier voice—a small one, but one that demanded to be recognized—that told her to go right in. And again she questioned her motivation. It was true, she was lonely, perhaps even a bit maladjusted by such loneliness, and she craved simple human contact.

The Queen whimpered and ran a gloved hand over the hood she wore. Any and all rational parts of her mind gave over to the needs of her body at the moment and before she could stop, she had opened the door and walked right in.

A rather small fireplace, and several candles on the mantle dimly lighted the parlor. There were men sitting in wooden chairs in front of it, and they appeared to be hiding their faces, like they didn't want to be recognized. Elsa noticed that there was a desk at the other end of small room, and a woman was sitting at it, apparently reading a book.

Elsa cleared her throat and coughed into her hand. The woman at the desk looked up and smirked. She goaded, "What can I do you for, soldier?"

The Queen didn't exist anymore—only the soldier. It was the soldier who walked into the room, and it was the soldier who knew what "he" wanted. Elsa walked up to the desk without fear and bent her head to the woman. "You know why I'm here."

The woman chuckled. "I know, honey. But what I need to know is _what exactly are you looking for?_"

Elsa was stumped, at first not understanding the question being asked. Then it hit her with the force of an actual blow. _What was appealing to her?_ She had never considered that particular question before. She knew she ached for a woman's touch. _But whose touch?_

The woman at the desk took pity on the young man, and stood up from the desk. "Come with me…"

It wasn't a command, neither was it a question. Elsa understood that and followed the woman through a door that led to another room. And in this room she saw her, sitting amongst the other women in the room, a sight that arrested her movements, and she froze to the spot she was standing at.

The woman who was guiding her noticed as well, and she indicated for the auburn haired girl to stand up. When the girl stood and looked at her Elsa's breath caught in her throat.

"Anna, get over here."

Elsa took exception to the older woman's tone and glared at her. "Don't…"

"Look, fella, do you like the package or do you want something else?"

The girl, Anna, didn't like it as well. "I told you—stop talking about me like I'm some piece of meat."

Elsa's voice was hoarse, and it showed her dislike of the matron. "She'll do."

And before she could fully register what was happening to her, Elsa found herself in a small room with a single bed in it, and the young woman known as Anna had taken her hand.

Elsa couldn't help but stare at the young woman. She was so beautiful that Elsa wondered what she was doing in a place like this. Her red hair was parted into two braids that hung down both sides of her face, and her freckled face was untarnished by either make-up or bruising. She had a sweetness about her that broke Elsa's heart.

Anna took the gloved hand of the soldier and led him over to the small bed, but she paused. "Are you okay? "

Elsa didn't move and continued to look down to hide her face. Finally she spoke, "What are you doing in this place?"

Anna sighed. She had heard this question before by less than ideal men. Men who lamented upon seeing her youth but still had the gall to bed her without further ado.

"Look, you seem like a nice guy, but I'm not paid to talk to you. So, why don't you—"

The Queen was in agony, and wished that she had met Anna in any other circumstance other than this. In fact, she just wanted both of them to be anywhere—strolling down the street, down the castle halls—and not here.

Elsa made a rash decision, and removed her hood. "I'm not a guy."

Anna gasped and her hand immediately went up to cover her mouth in her surprise. "Is this some sort of joke? Because you…you—OH MY GOD!"

The Queen immediately grabbed Anna around the waste and placed her hand on the young woman's mouth to hide her scream. She backed them up against the wall. "Please, Anna. Please don't scream, okay? If I take my hand from your mouth will you promise not to scream?"

Anna's eyes went wide and she slowly nodded her head, all the while not quite believing what her eyes were telling her. Elsa slowly removed her hand and then backed up until she stood a few feet from the young woman. "You know who I am, don't you?"

Anna in her confusion fell to her knees. She nodded profusely. "I'm gonna be in trouble, I know it…oh, my…Your…Your Majesty—are you going have me arrested?"

Elsa, in shock, sank to bed and held her head in her hands. "I'd have to arrest myself, don't you think?"

Anna swallowed hard and fiddled with her hands. "I can see what you mean, Your Highness."

Elsa looked up and shook her head. "I don't feel particularly like a 'Highness' now, why don't you call me by my given name, Elsa."

"Sure—Elsa."

"And please, get off your knees, girl."

"Only if you don't call me 'girl'—I'm Anna."

"Anna…" Elsa liked the name, it flowed from her mouth like warm honey, and melted her stony insides. She glanced at Anna. "I don't know why I'm here."

Anna peeked at the Queen and was taken by her beauty. "You are—why are you here? I mean, I can't imagine why someone so beautiful as you would be here at brothel. Did I say beautiful, what I mean was—yeah, I guess you are."

Elsa turned her head and regarded Anna. "I was just about to ask you the same question—again."

Anna lowered her head. "I guess we all make mistakes, some of us more than others."

"What did you do?"

"Trusted the wrong person. He left me with no money and I ended up here." Anna jumped to her feet. "I can't believe I'm talking with the Queen of Arendelle right now. No one is ever going to believe me."

"I am hoping this can be a secret, just between us," Elsa lamented.

"Okay, but, Ingrid knows you're here."

Elsa pointed out her uniform. "All she knows is that a soldier is here, not a woman, and definitely not me."

Anna nodded, then folded her hands in her lap. And then a few moments of awkward silence descended between them. Both were not quite sure what the next move was, or how to engage the other.

"I'm sorry I scared you." Elsa reached over and took the young woman's hands in her owned gloved ones. "I'm so sorry, Anna."

Anna blushed and lowered her head. She whispered, "You don't have to be sorry for me, your Maj—I mean, Elsa."

Elsa frowned. "But I can be. I can be sick at heart that you're here doing this to earn your living."

Anna stood up and walked away from the bed, a sudden feeling of regret washed over her. The Queen was right in that this was no way to live. And, the truth be told, she had come to hate it over the months. "I have no skills…what else can I do?"

Elsa was at a loss. By all rights she should not even care about the young woman. But the truth was that she did—it was irrational, it didn't make any sense to her, it didn't fit with her well-balanced life—but there it was. The little redhead had managed to do what no one else had. Break into that wall of ice, that solid stone of loneliness that surrounded her, and melt her heart—in only a matter of minutes.

The Queen noticed that Anna was watching her. Was she expecting to…?

"Excuse me, Elsa, but…well…I do need to make some money tonight."

To Elsa it felt like a slap. She immediately stood up and rearranged her clothing. "I guess I'll just leave…"

Anna's hand shot out and touched Elsa's shoulder. "Please…"

And all the years of pent up frustration, lonesomeness, and isolation hit Elsa at that very moment. She pulled the smaller woman to her and brought their lips together. Their first kiss was clumsy, gawky, and didn't last nearly long enough to be enjoyed by either woman.

Elsa jerked back from the kiss and stared, wide-eyed, at Anna. "This is what its like…oh, my…"

Anna shook her head, and whispered, "What do you mean?"

"To touch someone, to feel hands, and lips…this is what I've been missing." Her words were choked out, like a sob.

Without thinking, Anna grabbed the Queen and pulled her into a tight hug, and let the woman ride out her grief and sorrow. Anna closed her eyes, and her heart reached out, much in the same way as Elsa did, to wrap the Queen in a veil of compassion and understanding. She did not know how long they stood like that, but it seemed to united them in an extremely powerful way.

After awhile, Elsa calmed enough to take in a large breath before wiping her eyes with a sleeve. "I don't know what to say," she rasped.

Anna merely smiled and lifted her head to the taller woman. She closed her eyes and parted her lips in the hopes that Elsa would understand.

The Queen did and lowered her lips to Anna's. The kiss was gentle and unhurried, and Elsa moaned slightly at the intimacy it afforded. She tightened her hold, and wrapped her arms around Anna's waist.

Anna reached between them to the clasp holding up Elsa's cape and un-hooked it; it puddled around their feet.

Elsa rested her forehead on Anna's. "What are you doing?"

"Wouldn't you rather be comfortable, Elsa?"

"Yes, I would."

They kissed again, and Anna ran her hands over the uniform coat Elsa wore. She began to un-buttoned it, leaving feather-like touches on the skin revealed. Elsa whimpered when Anna's hands grasped the material and pulled it over her shoulders. And Elsa gasped when Anna slowly undid the buttons on her remaining shirt, leaving her in just her pants and boots.

"Anna…"

Anna placed a finger on Elsa's lips. "No, no talking, my Queen. Let me love you…"

And Elsa did.

* * *

Elsa rested her head on Anna's naked shoulder, and sighed when the redhead placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I think you are really amazing, Anna."

"You do?" Anna blushed and pulled the blankets up around their shoulders. "I'm surprised that Ingrid hasn't come marching through that door."

Elsa raised her head. "Why would she?"

"We are taking such a long time, don't you think?" There was mirth in Anna's tone, and she grinned.

Elsa chuckled. "Well, I don't know, are we?"

"Yes, my Qu—Elsa, we are. But I don't mind." Anna frowned slightly, as the reality set upon her. "I, um, really don't want this to be over."

The Queen rolled on top of Anna, and brought a hand up to cup her face. "It doesn't have to be…" she whispered.

Anna heard the words, but could not dare to believe. "I'm a realist, Elsa, I know someone like me is never gonna…"

"I am Queen, Anna, and I can make anything happen." Elsa sat up and brought Anna with her. "I want to take you away from this."

Anna lifted her hands and caressed Elsa's cheeks. "Oh, my Queen, you are so lovely to want to do this. But, we just met, and I'm your first…you'll meet other people who will capture your heart."

Elsa's eyes widened as she could not believe that she was not being taken seriously. "What if I end up wanting only you?"

"How could you?" Anna was becoming frustrated. "I'm a prostitute, Elsa. I could have serviced members of your own household."

The Queen's enthusiasm died with the truth of Anna's words. I would never work, but, at this exact moment, it was a lovely yet heartbreaking dream. Elsa cringed, her walls building back up, and she rolled off of Anna.

"I better be getting back to the castle." Elsa's voice was devoid of emotion.

* * *

Hours later, the Queen walked the Halls of Arendelle castle and dreamt a dream of what could have been, but wasn't. Striking auburn hair, impossibly blue eyes, and a warm smile haunted her vision. Anna had said she was a realist, but Elsa at that moment did not want to be one, and so she made plans for another outing into the town. To find the one who had opened her heart.

* * *

_**The End…or the Beginning…?**_


	2. Chapter 2

The morning was unusually cold, and the citizens of Arendelle wrapped themselves in heavy coats or blankets as they made their way around the town. Fires were lit in heavy metal cans and were spread out along the marketplace and merchants huddled over them, hoping to warm their hands until the next shopper came. Horses pulled wagons about, the aroma of coffee and freshly baked pastries emanated from several storefronts, plus the bustle of bodies everywhere were more than enough to entice the senses.

Anna maneuvered through the crisscrossing alleyways of the town, hugging the satchel to her body, careful not to let its precious contents spill out. The cobblestone ground was slippery, and covered with straw, dirt, and the occasional lump of horse manure. She carefully chose her path amongst the crowd of people. As she turned down a particular alley a familiar voice stopped her.

"Hey, Anna."

The redhead turned her head. "Oh, Kristoff." Anna made it a rule not to involve herself personally with her clients, but this mountain man was an exception. He was kind to her and treated her well, unlike some of the men that she serviced, and even appeared to genuinely like her—perhaps, it bit too much.

Kristoff shrugged, and slung the reins over his shoulder. "Is that anyway to greet an old friend."

Anna huffed, and realized her tone was a bit brusque. "I didn't mean it sound that way, okay? What do you want?"

"Well I was hoping for a little thanks." The mountain man patted his reindeer's side. "Ole Sven here needs some carrots."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was the one who sent that soldier to you last night. I trust he paid rather well?"

Anna blanched, and her eyes went wide, and she, for some reason, could not find her voice for several seconds.

Kristoff bent his head down to her. "Anna, did you hear me? I said I—" He did not get a chance to finish as the redhead punched him in the stomach, and he landed on his butt. "What in the world was that for?"

"How could you do that to me…" But Anna paused in her anger, realizing that Kristoff could not have known about the Queen. "Oh, Kristoff—I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me."

The mountain man rose to his feet and dusted the dirt off his trousers. "God, Anna, what's the matter?" He pulled a carrot from his bag and gave it to his reindeer. "You can talk to me, you know."

The redhead sat on his sleigh and rested her head on her hands. "I had—well, really—I don't know."

Anna cringed, once again being frustrated by her inability to express herself meaningfully. She thought herself somewhat crippled by her life experiences, of the decisions that shaped her life. Poverty forced her out of school and into the streets at an early age; she had seen her younger brother die of hunger because their father wasted his money on drink, had witnessed her mother labor to support everyone until she took ill and died. All these things helped to mold her into the young woman she was today, for good or ill.

Maybe this was why Kristoff took an interest in her; he was burdened by some of the same demons that she was. But his approach to life was to run from them rather than take them on, and he was prone to melancholy because of it. He understood her, and she had to admit that she loved him for it.

She was damaged, and so was he, but in different ways. Their friendship was borne out of tragedy; they loved each out of desperation.

Kristoff frowned, feeling as frustrated as Anna. "Okay, that doesn't help."

"My night was—interesting, that's all I can say." She glanced at the man and played with the hem of her skirt. "I wish I could talk about it, but I can't."

Kristoff sighed and pulled his hat over his head. "Alright, Anna." He gently helped her to her feet and then sat down, pulling Sven's reins. "You always know where to find me, don't ya, feisty pants." With those words he was gone.

Anna watched as he maneuvered his small sleigh through the alley until he was gone, and was completely dejected, wanting nothing more than to be able to unburden her heart. Anna continued to walk, but her earlier enthusiasm was gone. She did not know how she was going to handle the reality of the previous night. Of all things in the world she ever thought of herself doing—bedding the Queen of Arendelle—was just something…

Anna stopped walking and sat on a low brick wall. She pulled an apple from the bag she was holding and munched on it loudly. What was she going to do? How could she even possibly go on to business as usual with the memory of the Queen hovering just above her—her body shaking with want and desire. _Its what you do for a living. _It made her sick on the inside, the thought of returning to the brothel tonight and resuming her—job. She wanted to cry, to break down completely and renounce her choices. But there were no other options for her at this point; at least not for tonight. She would keep her word, and not tell a soul. She was not about to break a promise to a Queen.

* * *

Elsa usually did not sleep past the rising of the sun, but on this day it was different, and she did not wake up until well after noon. Her Ladies in Waiting had not dared to wake her, fearing that she might be ill, and the other servants merely followed their example, and discarded the Queen's usual breakfast and prepared for the midday meal.

The Queen rolled over and opened her eyes, and an unfamiliar feeling stole over her—her body felt surprisingly—relaxed. She blinked and then sat up and stretched her arms over her head. Her room looked different as she usually woke when it was dimly lit by the rising sun or completely dark when she went to bed. She had forgotten how colorful her bedding was, or how intricate the painted snowflakes were on the walls.

Elsa blushed and closed her eyes, and then wondered if this was something all people experienced after a night of such incredible—what was it? What did exactly happen, beyond the obvious? She felt giddy, much like an adolescent schoolboy at first love or kiss, and for the briefest moment, all the burdens of monarchy dissipated into the wind. But when she opened her eyes reality slammed into her and she was Queen of Arendelle—right and proper.

Elsa looked at her hands and blushed again at the previous night's events, and her memory settled on the picture of a certain auburn haired young woman with the incredible teal eyes. Her thoughts did not turn to her usual morning schedule and instead she remembered how soft Anna's lips had been or how wonderful it felt when the young woman had wrapped her thighs around her waist. Elsa shuddered at that last memory, and she felt…her breath caught in her throat because she could not remember the last time that she felt anything other than boredom or despair.

The first emotion would leave her pacing in her bedroom or the library at night, and the second would cause her to wander the halls, when everyone was asleep—in between the castle guards' shift change—and dream of a life different than the one she now had. But Elsa had no delusions. Her lonely upbringing had left her bereft of heart when it came to simple human relationships. It left her brittle, what some would call 'cold.' But she knew that if someone really, truly knew her…

Elsa swung her legs over the side of the bed and let out a ragged breath; she needed to stop thinking of this or it would drive her crazy. There was just too much to do—too many meetings to attend to—and these thoughts were not going to help her run the Kingdom.

She stepped into her huge closet and immediately saw the officer's uniform, hung neatly just where she had left it. Just seeing it brought the memories to the forefront of her mind and she just could not…not what? Accept that the events of last night did happen, or that they would never happen again? Elsa sank to floor and leaned against the wall, almost too overtaken to make it through another day. Could any of these future days ever be enough for her anymore? Now that she had tasted but a moment of what heaven on earth must be?

Elsa glanced up at the uniform and remembered her previous night's promise to search for her, for that young woman who had changed everything. Perhaps she could do it, venture forth into the night—the future—and find the end to a lifetime of loneliness. What did Shakespeare call the future? The undiscovered country… She vowed to search for that country.

Elsa decided not to call for her Ladies in Waiting, and dressed for another day, and then went to see about lunch.

* * *

Her office was warm and cozy, and far from the drafty halls of the rest of the castle, being on the western side, and facing the setting sun. Although it was far from sunset, Elsa was weary. She settled into her rather over-stuffed desk chair and wrapped her hands around a steaming mug of hot chocolate, content to just stare out of the window for only a few moments. As she sipped her drink another plan formed, and she set about to make a few notes on it when there was a rather loud knocking on her door.

"Come." She continued to scribble as her door creaked open, and her head butler peaked his head in.

"Your Majesty."

Elsa looked up. "Please come in, Kai. I am grateful for your alacrity."

"How may I serve you, my Queen?" He bowed deeply at the waist in front of her desk., not knowing the reason for his Queen's sudden desire to see him.

"I just wanted to thank you for your… discretion last night after our conversation. I trust everything went well—on your end, of course."

"Her Majesty is well and fit, I see. Yes, all went fine, My Lady."

Elsa nodded and averted her eyes. "And the decree? How was it taken? Any complaints?"

If Kai had been with anyone else at that moment he would have laughed, or at least offered a good chuckle. But he was in Her Majesty's presence, and he accustomed himself accordingly. "There were a few grumbles, Your Majesty, but nothing happened that would warrant any further participation on your part."

"I see." The Queen stifled a laugh and regarded the older man. "Is that merely a polite way of telling me to mind my own business?" She grinned.

His brow raised, Kai observed the Queen. Was that barely disguised mirth, was Elsa being… playful? Kai laughed along with His Queen. "Not at all, Your Majesty. Only, that it is of no major concern to Your Highness, as you have the most competent of Councilors that do your bidding."

"Well, I certainly hope so, Kai." Elsa picked up her pen, and felt confident that she had not been observed the previous night. She wiggled her fingers at him. "You are free to leave."

"Your Majesty." Kai spared the Queen a glance before he exited the office, and wondered at the change. Not that he was complaining—not by any means.

* * *

"Excuse me?"

Gerda didn't look up from the list she was going over and absentmindedly waved her hand. "Yes, what is it?"

"You are Her Majesty's private Secretary?" The Lady in Waiting fiddled with the laces on her blouse and looked very uncomfortable.

The older woman finally put the paper down and looked at the young Lady. "Ah, you are Her Majesty's newest? I'm sorry, but my mind is lazy… you're name, please?"

Gerda's rather small office definitely showed her personality. Her desk was made from the finest cedar and took up most of the wall that was opposite the door. A stone hearth was to her right, and a rather large bookcase stood in opposition to the fireplace. The rocking chair near the fireplace had a very intricate quilt hung over its back.

"Helga, Madame Secretary," she stuttered. The young brunette appeared to be nervous.

Gerda smiled at the young woman. "Madame Secretary? Oh, please… I'm not that formal, am I?" She chuckled to herself. "Come now, young lady, what's on your mind?"

"Well, my fellow Ladies and I were cleaning Her Majesty's large closet and we found… ah, hmmm… we found a uniform."

The older woman waited for something more, but it never came. "A uniform? Well Her Majesty does have a lot of clothes. Perhaps what you saw—"

"No, Madame. We found an officer's uniform in Queen Elsa's closet. We are sending Her Majesty's clothes out for cleaning and we were wondering—what do we do with it?"

Gerda sat back, her eyes partially wide, with an inscrutable look on her face. _A man's uniform…in Her Majesty's closet?_ Her mind went over the various meanings behind such a thing, and what it all could mean. She knew, as well as everyone who was close to Elsa that she wasn't dating. In fact, there wasn't anything to even tie anyone else to the Queen. She had no close friends. Gerda wasn't even entirely sure that Her Majesty had any friends, at all. _A man's uniform in Elsa's closet?_ Did the Queen—have a secret lover that no one knew about?

The older woman huffed, and was for a moment, a bit indignant. Was Queen Elsa hiding something from her? Gerda prided herself on being the closet thing Her Majesty had as a friend, and believed that she was her closet confidant. "Are you sure, Helga, that you saw a military uniform? I need you to be absolutely sure."

"Yes, Madame."

Gerda drummed her fingers on her desk before finally speaking. "Just leave it alone. If Her Majesty feels like having it then who are we to question it, right? Pay it no mind, my dear."

The young Lady in Waiting blew out a breath and then smiled. "Thank you, Madame. You have eased my mind. Good day."

The older woman frowned and sat back again. She felt slighted, and wondered if she had done something to insult her Queen to make her silent. Whatever it was, she was determined to ascertain the truth.

* * *

Anna laughed and brought the tankard to her lips, taking a good long drink of the dark ale before wiping her mouth with the back of her sleeve. It felt good to be out with some of her friends. She was still smarting from her experience the night before, and had decided she just wanted to be rid of the memory. How could she have sent the Queen of Arendelle away so easily, when all she wanted to do was to ease her troubled heart and mind? Anna was conflicted, so she did the only thing she knew to drive away her troubles, she started drinking after lunchtime.

Anders smiled and wrapped his large fingers around his stein of beer. "You're in a rare mood today, Anna."

Anna took another drink, and responded, "Am I? Hadn't really noticed. But then again, you know me."

"You do seem a bit different," Marthe said. "So, what is it? Did you fall for one of your clients again?"

"No… hey, what do you mean by again?"

Marthe merely shook her head. "You're always telling me that this guy or that guy is the one. But they never return, do they?"

Anna scrutinized her friend, taken aback. "Why are you being nasty?"

"Don't mind her, Anna, her beau broke it off—again." Anders downed another swallow, and then he smirked at Marthe. "Didn't he?"

"I'm so tempted to tell you to fuc—"

"Give it a rest, Marthe, will you." Kristoff came over to the small group of friends. "Hey, Anna."

Anna watched the young man for any sign that he may still be upset with her for the blow, and didn't see any sign of it. "Kristoff—are we okay?"

He sat by the fireplace and warmed his hands. "Never better, feisty pants. And, Marthe, why are you always the last to know about Espen. He doesn't love you, we all know this. So get over it, will you."

"What do you want, Kristoff? Do you want me to be as unhappy as you?" Marthe struck back.

"Who ever said I wasn't happy?" Kristoff stood up. "Who wants another beer?"

Anna groaned and turned away from her friends. It was always the same with them. The same old arguments and complaints, as if they never wanted to grow or change or even better their lives. Marthe was a clear example, as she kept going back to a man who didn't love her, and only used her for sex. Anders was no better, always wanting to make everyone who was around him was a miserable as he was; and then there was long suffering Kristoff, who always saw that everyone was ended up happy—everyone except himself. She loved her friends, to be sure, but sometimes she wished for something more. But most of the time she could not imagine what the "more" would look like, let alone see that it happened.

Her thoughts turned again to the previous night, and she wondered for the umpteenth time what type of person the Queen of Arendelle was really was. The Queen—Elsa—seemed to be introspective and wise on one hand, and completely fragile and insecure on the other. She was a paradox, a mystery. Anna smiled at her memories and then her eyes widened. Was she… No, it couldn't be possible, could it? Elsa's performance in bed had been so unsure, inexperienced that Anna could only conclude that it must have been her first time.

She, Anna, was the Queen's first experience? Anna blushed profusely and quickly took another long sip of her ale, not quite understanding the Queen at all. But, she had to admit to herself, she wanted to understand; she wanted to know everything she could about the woman because… because…

"Anna?"

The redhead jumped at the intrusion and spared Kristoff a glance as he sat down next to her. "So, Kristoff, how's the ice business?"

"You can cut the small talk, Anna. I know when something is bothering you, remember? So what is it?"

"I still can't talk about it?"

The mountain man put his mug on the table. "Yes, you keep saying that. But something is just eating your guts out, I can see it. So spill it."

"Kristoff…"

"No, you're torn by something. Does this have to do with that soldier? Because if he did something you didn't like or want tell me about it; I'll fix it."

"This isn't about the—soldier, Kristoff. It's about me, my life—about what I want and if I'm happy." There is was, she released her heart's worries to perhaps the only person she trusted.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Kristoff looked about him at the other people in the tavern. "Look at us. Two reasonably smart and healthy people—what are we doing in a bar, in the middle of the day? There must be more to life than this, don't you think?"

"There must be, or how else am I ever supposed to get through the day?" She picked up her satchel, which contained all her worldly possessions, and bent down to kiss Kristoff on the cheek. "Thanks for listening, my friend."

"Its what I'm here for, Anna. I love you, do you know that?"

"Yes, Kristoff, I know." She left the tavern without saying goodbye to her other friends.

* * *

Elsa sat in her conference room with her advisors on the first floor of the castle and was decidedly distracted. They were discussing a current reconstruction proposal for Arendelle's cathedral for the greater part of the afternoon, but Elsa's mind was not on the proceedings, and she found herself staring out of the large clearstory window to the garden's beyond, and the descending sun.

Hålogaland, a noble to one of Arendelle's vassal states, cleared his throat. "Excuse me, Your Majesty, but did you hear what I just proposed?"

Elsa turned her head towards the man, and replied, "Of course, my Lord."

"Would Your Highness prefer to discuss this matter at another time?" Trøndelag, a Knight, glanced at the other nobles after he spoke, and looked for others who would support him.

The Queen poured herself a large glass of water. "We are here now, are we not?"

"But you don't appear to be listening to us, Elsa." Harald Halfdansson looked up from his ledger to stare pointedly at the Queen.

"I beg your pardon?" Elsa stood and made her way over to the chieftain, who was the most powerful of her nobles. "Is that any way to address your Sovereign?"

Harald's jaw tightened as they stared at each other, but he finally acquiesced. "Will you pardon your lowly servant, Your Majesty."

Elsa wanted to mentally slap herself for such a poor lack of judgment, and turned from the man before he could see the look on her face. "Consider yourself pardoned, my Lord, but see that it never happens again. Now, where were we?"

Trøndelag ordered a page to take his sketches to the Queen. "Our main proposal is for Arendelle's cathedral, Your Grace. It has been almost fifty years since the last repairs were completed. We just need your blessing—and the royal seal, of course—to begin the process, Your Majesty."

The Queen returned to her seat and looked at the plans set out before her. She appeared to only be seeing them for the first time since the meeting started, and pretended to have a great interest in them. After a few long moments, she finally looked up and addressed her Lords.

"This seems like quite a lot of reading for me; which can best be done while I am alone n my library." She gathered the plans and stood. "If you will excuse me, my Lords."

* * *

Elsa quickly entered into her room and threw the documents on her bed as she was determined to make another sojourn into the city and find the young woman, Anna. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she failed to notice her private secretary standing at her closet door.

"Your Majesty?"

The Queen whirled around and stopped all movement. The two woman stared at each other for a moment before Elsa spoke. "Gerda! What are you doing here?" Her eyes fell on the clothes that the older woman was holding.

Gerda looked at the expression on the Queen's face and then finally spoke. "As your personal secretary it is my responsibility to make sure that everything is all right. Is there something I need to know, Your Majesty?"

Elsa eyed the uniform, then her shoulders fell in defeat. "No, Gerda, its not what you think."

"That's the thing, my Queen, I don't know what to think."

The Queen walked over to her secretary and took the uniform from her and hung it up back in the closet. "I'm not having an affair, Gerda. So, no, I'm not creating a royal scandal. The uniform is—mine, for an upcoming costume ball."

Gerda frowned, then asked, "A costume ball? There's not one on your social schedule."

"No, not yet. It was just an idea I was toying with. We haven't hosted a costume ball during my reign, and I know how very much my mother used to love them." She hated lying to this woman, who had first served her mother.

"Ah, I see, Your Majesty. Oh, yes, your mother loved them dearly." Gerda curtsied to the Queen before making her way to the door. "Is there anything else, Your Majesty?"

"No, Gerda, everything is fine. You may go." When her secretary was gone Elsa fell into a nearby chair and hung her head. She berated herself for lying. It flew in the face of everything that she believed in ethically. But there was something that she wanted, even more than her principles, and that was to find herself—and Anna.

* * *

Elsa, once again dressed as one of Arendelle's finest, found herself at the threshold to the brothel, and just as she was about to open the door someone flew past her. Someone wearing the color green with red hair.

"Anna?"

Anna whirled at the sound of her name and found herself face to face with a certain Arendelle officer. "You…its you…" She grabbed Elsa's hand and pulled her away from the brothel and into the street beyond.

"Where are you taking us?" The Queen didn't bother to look up, as she did not want to be recognized under the hood.

But the auburn-haired young woman remained silent until she had taken them to a nearby low building, about a dozen yards down the alley. She opened the door to what looked like a parlor of some sort. There were several low chairs scattered about a fireplace but no one was around. After she locked the door, Anna led them through another door that revealed what was obviously a bedroom. There was a large bed in the room and opposite that bed was another fireplace.

Anna let go of Elsa's hand and quickly lit a fire to warm the room. She slowly rose to her feet and turned to face the Queen. And Anna, who was never caught without something to say, found herself mute and numb before the Queen. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

Elsa removed her hood and cloak and let it fall to the floor, then she took a tentative step towards the other woman, not quite believing her luck, or fate, or whatever divine forces that saw that Anna would come back into her life after only a short absence.

"I…I'm glad I found you," Elsa croaked. She berated herself for the hoarseness in her voice.

Anna smiled. "I practically ran you down, Your Majesty."

Elsa stepped closer. "Please, Anna, call me Elsa."

Their eyes met and a million questions seemed to pass between them in those unspoken moments. Both were slightly afraid and cautious, not knowing with precise certainty what the other really wanted. Yet, there was also a mixture of joy and delight, as well. Elsa wanted to reassure the young woman that she was there for more than just a physical relationship, and Anna didn't want to appear to be too eager to invite the other woman into her bed once more. But after a short while, the silence began to fell uncomfortable.

Elsa broke the silence. "How…how have you been, Anna?"

"Well, you know me, I'm always..."

"I think that's a point I'd like to address. I don't know you, Anna. But I'm—willing to get to know you."

Anna nodded, yet turned away. "Why do you want to know me, Elsa? What can I possibly give to someone like you? I practically grew up on the streets, I have no social graces, and I'm a prostitute."

Elsa could feel her heart rend. "You could be so much more than that." She closed the distance between them, but dared not touch. "I like you, Anna."

Anna closed her eyes and her hands balled into fists. "But what happens on the day you decide you don't want me in your life? What, then? I'm uncouth and…I don't understand what it is you want?"

Elsa, spurred on by her own desire, clasped Anna's hand and drew it to her lips. She carefully planted small kisses on each knuckle to emphasize her wishes. "For starters, I want you like this." She drew Anna to her and bent her head down slowly.

The kiss was tentative at first, both wanting it, yet both plagued by doubts of the other. Elsa clutched at Anna's hips and backed her up against a wall, all the while planting small and delicate kisses along her cheeks and the line of her jaw. Anna moaned and circled her arms around Elsa's back, clutching at the material of the officer's uniform and pulling them even closer together.

Anna pulled at the jacket and easily pushed it off Elsa's shoulders; she threw it to the floor and then began to undo the Queen's belt, all the while moaning into Elsa's mouth.

Elsa didn't mind. Both figured there would be time, much later, for questions and answers. But right now, there was only need, felt by both woman.

Elsa frantically tried to unbutton Anna's blouse, and became frustrated when it began to take so long to undo it. At that same moment, Anna had managed to remove the belt and pushed down the Queen's trousers to the floor. They broke apart only for the time it could take for Anna to pull her blouse over her head and unclasp her skirt.

And when Elsa's body tumbled on Anna's, the world fell away.


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa buried her face in Anna's shoulder, her moans rhythmic, spasmodic as she tried to control her impending release. "Look what you do to me, Anna," she panted into Anna's ear.

Sweat drizzled down her back onto Anna's heated flesh as their bodies writhed together.

Anna could feel the Queen's need, had been feeling it all night—what would bring her pleasure, make her cry out in surprise, and seethe in frustration—and hooked an arm around Elsa's neck and used the other to grip at the Queen's hip, pulling the other woman onto her with desperation.

She spread her legs farther apart and reached between their bodies, connecting them more intimately, hip to hip. When she did this Elsa rose on her elbows and practically screamed in pure pleasure. She thrust against the redhead in dire earnestness, as her pleasure rose to a new height.

The world fell away into an oblivion of pleasure for both of them, and Elsa, no longer had strength left for anything, and her body fell onto Anna's in exhaustion. "Anna… oh Anna."

After a long while, Anna finally opened her eyes. She was in a haze of delirious pleasure, her body hummed in its satisfaction. "Elsa… you are, you are... I can't even find the words."

Elsa was still panting. She looked up and said, "Insatiable?" Her hands, warm from a night of loving, reached up to cradle the redhead's cheeks.

Anna smiled and blew out a ragged breath. "Yes, that's the word."

"You were incredible." The Queen trembled as the aftershocks of her orgasm rippled through her, and moved her pelvis against Anna's again.

"I can't, please, Elsa—oh, god, you are too much." She glanced out the window and saw the beginnings of sunrise. "Its almost morning."

The Queen's head jerked up. "What? Morning?" When she attempted to rise, Anna's arms around her waist stopped her. "I must get back to the castle, Anna."

The redhead frowned. "Must you go?"

Elsa could see the hurt in the younger woman's eyes. "Believe me, I want nothing more than to spend my entire day with you. But I've got to get back before…before…  
She rolled off Anna and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "I don't know what I'm saying. There is nothing for me back at the castle except for endless hours of dreary meetings, social engagements filled with wearisome people and dignitaries."

Anna rolled on her side and supported her head with her hand. "Then why go back? Why not spend the day with me—in your disguise."

Elsa looked at the uniform lying on the floor. "It may be good for sneaking around at night, but for the daytime. People know my face, Anna. The hood can't hide my face during the daylight."

"So this is it? This is all we are going to have?" The questions were out of Anna's mouth before she could stop them.

Elsa turned around to face the younger woman. "What do you mean?" Her sardonic question was not lost on Anna.

Anna sat up. "I know you like me, Elsa. Why don't you want to spend time with me during the daytime?"

"That's not it, at all. I don't know yet how I can. There are just so many demands on my time—all day, really. It is a rare occasion for me to have even a few hours to myself." She scooted closer to the younger woman and buried her face in her shoulder. "I do want to get to know you, Anna. I just have to figure out how."

"Oh, god. How am I going to be to do this now, Elsa? I mean, I do have to make a living…"

Elsa lifted her head and her eyes went wide. Why had she not considered this before? She didn't want the young woman to continue her profession. Elsa could have slapped herself at her own negligence, and her own disconnect with life and real world needs. Everything was provided for her at the castle; she wanted for nothing. Yet, here she was with one of her subjects who had to sell her own body just to make a living. It made her want to retch, and more than that, it caused a deep shame within. Was she being selfish with this young woman? Expecting her to remain—faithful—and have no concerns for her livelihood?

The Queen felt herself ridiculous. "I—I don't know what I was thinking." She had difficulty meeting Anna's eyes. "It would kill me on the inside to know you were lying with men—just to survive."

Anna regarded the Queen and knew that her heart was suffering. Probably in the same way that her own heart was going through its paces. She had broken one of life's rules: Don't get emotionally involved with any client. It was a rule that she constantly had trouble with, as she had been vulnerable to certain men in the past, and had believed their empty promises. But, Elsa was different, and that difference had more to do with simply being a monarch. The Queen was principled, eloquent, passionate, and genuinely cared for her; Anna knew it. Was the Queen asking her to trust her? Did she even want to?

"Are you asking me to trust you, Elsa? I know what empty promises look like."

"I don't make empty promises, Anna. I care about you and… I don't want you to sleep with anyone but me."

Anna chuckled a bit. "You and I don't sleep, Elsa. You keep me far too busy."

Elsa blushed and turned away. "All too true," she blurted. "Would you…accept money from me, to keep you away from the brothel?"

"What about the contract I sighed? They'll try to keep me indebted to them, I know it."

"What kind of contract did you enter into?"

"I was a kid, Elsa, when they found me on the street—no money, begging for loose change from strangers to keep my family from starving. The terrible thing is, my mother agreed to it. I've been selling body—and my soul—for years."

Elsa could feel the sting of unshed tears. "How long?" The question whispered, in a strangled voice.

"I was only fifteen—I don't know anything else but this." Anna indicated her body; and swept her hand downwards. "Bastards." She absentmindedly tucked her hair behind her ear.

The Queen lowered her head and let her sorrow take hold of her. It was much worse than she initially thought. Anna was a child of the street, in every sense of the word, and she was falling for her. "How old are you now, Anna?"

"Nineteen, your Majesty."

Elsa whirled around at the honorific, and fiercely wiped at the tears streaking down her face. "Elsa, please."

Anna brought the sheet up to cover her breasts, and then finally looked at the Queen. Seeing Elsa in agony was too much to bear, so she reached out and pulled her into an embrace. "Please don't cry. I don't anymore."

"Wh—what? You don't feel anything about this?" Elsa tried to bring her tears to a stop.

"I—I don't know. If I think about it I may go mad and what good would it do me? I'm a prostitute, Elsa. This is what I do—but its not who I am."

"I would certainly hope not!" Elsa extricated herself from Anna's embrace. "What can I do? Please help me in this. I want to help you, Anna, but I don't know what to do." She looked at window and the rising sun beyond. "Please…I can't stay much longer."

Anna opened her mouth to speak a few times but no words came out. A part of her wanted to trust the Queen completely, considering their obvious feelings for each other. But there was also an equal part of her that was tainted and she knew it. It summed up her life in every sense. Love. Good god, was she even capable of offering love to another human being considering everything? It hurt to have a million questions before with no easy answers to any of them. And the way Elsa was looking at her now—her eyes filled with obvious hope, fear, and a lingering longing. No one had ever looked at her like that, and it was almost enough to bring her out of her stupor, but not quite.

The redhead finally looked down, her own eyes misting over. "Perhaps you should go."

Elsa's eyes went wide. But she was one who was not used to rejection in any form, and her heart clenched inside her. "Will I see you later?"

"I don't know, to be honest."

Elsa stared at the redhead for a few more moments, hoping for something more. But it was not to be. She slowly got up off the bed and began to put her clothes back on. There was so much she wanted to say, but she felt if she did speak at the moment, her words would fall on deaf ears. Elsa buckled her belt then looked at Anna one last time before clasping the cloak around her shoulders. When the girl didn't look at her she slowly opened the door and stepped out into the early morning.

* * *

Her Majesty's Ladies in Waiting stood dutifully around the Queen's door and waited for the clock to strike. They never entered Her Majesty's room before six in the morning as per Elsa's request, so they waited.

After a few moments of pleasant conversation, the old clock finally struck its hour. The conversation died and they waited for the Queen's call. But after awhile, when no call came forth from the Queen's chamber, the Ladies began to fidget, and they looked to one another on what to do.

Finally, one of the younger Ladies, a young woman known as Jensina, opened the door and looked inside. Elsa was not there. In fact, it appeared that the Queen had not been in her bed at all, as her dressing gown was still on the bed as it been placed there the night before.

Jensina frowned and motioned for her Majesty's senior Lady to come forward. "Look, Petra, the Queen never took to her bed."

Lady Petra came forward and looked into the room. "Oh, dear. Ladies, please wait here while I look for the Queen's secretary, Gerda."

* * *

Anna sat there in the bed for only a few moments before being suddenly hit with the reality of her situation. She hurriedly gathered her clothes and put them on, then she threw open the door and stepped outside. She saw a few soldiers amongst the citizenry, but did not see one the size of the Queen. After she slammed the door shut she strode in the direction of Arendelle castle. The alleyway was crowded, and she found it difficult to make out individual people.

She turned a corner that opened up to Arendelle's harbor and suddenly saw many soldiers. Some were arguing with merchants, and others were standing guard at various berths.

Anna considered her options then finally did the only thing she could think of.

"ELSA!" she shouted as loud as she could.

Several people stopped and looked at her, but just up ahead, a smaller soldier immediately stopped and pulled the hood down over his face. Anna knew it was the Queen. She dodged a few merchants and ran over to the soldier, who immediately grabbed her arm and pulled her to follow him.

Elsa pulled Anna into a niche near the castle wall and roughly shoved her inside. She followed the redhead and pushed her against the stone wall. But her ire died the moment she saw the look in Anna's eyes, and she took hold of the young woman and brought their lips together. The kiss was sweet and loving, and Anna wound her arms around the Queen's neck.

Anna broke the kiss first and choked out a sob. "I can't believe I was just going to let you walk away—what was I thinking?"

Elsa leaned down and rested her forehead on the redhead's. "And I can't believe I just walked away from you. Oh, what are we going to do Anna?"

"I don't know, Elsa, but let's do it together."

The Queen smiled, and took hold of Anna's hands. "I don't know what our relationship is going to look like, and I can't predict what tomorrow will bring. But, I'm willing to try, if you'll let me."

"What are we going to do if—"

Elsa placed a finger on Anna's lips. "Please, Anna, I don't know how to answer any questions you may have now. I don't know what the future holds, for either of us."

"I understand." Anna rested her head on Elsa's shoulder. "I wish I had answers to give you. This is so hard."

"I know it is." Elsa looked at the activity on the docks and realized she needed to get back. "Anna, I have to go, the sun is rising in the sky."

"When will I see you again?"

Elsa pondered for a few moments. "Would you meet me here, tonight? When the hour strikes seven?"

Anna leaned in and gave the Queen a quick kiss. "Tonight, then." She was gone in a flash.

The Queen gently touched her lips, memorizing the feel of the young woman's lips on her own, and all the feelings that bubbled to the surface because of it. She shook her head and walked out of the small alcove into the bustling early morning docks. When she turned a corner toward the door that led into the castle her heart sunk. It would mean a long day without Anna and she wasn't sure if she able to do it. Elsa paused and looked at the massive structure as if seeing it for the first time. With that structure came responsibilities, some of which now hung heavily on her young shoulders. She hated the complications that came with the mantle of obligation, and now she just added one more, albeit a cherished one.

* * *

Elsa brought the hood more securely around her head and walked to the door and opened it, going back, at least for the moment, to her indentured life.

As soon as the door closed Elsa stopped dead in her tracks as Kai was standing there, almost as if he was expecting her.

"Your Majesty." He bowed to her, all the while trying to hide a certain smirk. "I trust Your Majesty is feeling better for the outing."

Elsa's eyes went wide, a hand involuntarily pulled off the hood. She stared for a few long moments before finally speaking. "Yes, a spot of fresh air did me the world of good."

"May I take Her Majesty's cloak?" Kai continued to hold out his hand, but he finally lifted his amused eyes to his Queen.

Elsa frowned. "No, thank you, Kai. I'll see to it myself." And with that she left her smiling butler to his thoughts. She was glad that the man was the only one around to see her enter the castle.

* * *

Lady Petra rounded a corner near the royal kitchens and almost ran into the Queen's private secretary, Gerda. "Madame Gerda, may I speak with you."

Gerda didn't stop, and continued to make her way into the kitchen. "Well, come on, woman, I don't have all day."

"We seem to have a problem with Her Majesty."

The older woman stopped, and turned around. "What's wrong? Is she sick?"

"No, Madame, we…well, we can't find her." Petra wrung her hands.

Gerda inhaled deeply and plastered a convincing smile on her face. "Do not worry about it, Petra, I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for Her Majesty's absence at breakfast."

"That's the problem, Gerda. Queen Elsa never took to her bed last night. We literally don't know where she is."

The older woman's mouth twitched, but she kept her surprise in check. "How do you know?"

"Her dressing gown is exactly where we left it last night; it was never moved, and the bed was made. Her Majesty never makes her own bed."

"Then there is a first time for everything, don't you think, Petra?"

Both Petra and Gerda turned to see Queen Elsa coming towards them from the servant's entrance to the kitchens. They curtsied, and then Gerda pinned Petra with an annoying look..

"You see, Lady Petra, there was no need to worry, as you can see her Majesty is fine. Are you not, Queen Elsa?"

The Queen looked at Gerda and saw the accusatory look in her eyes. There was a good reason for it, and Elsa realized that her secretary was beginning to suspect something. Yet, she was unwilling at the moment to trust anyone with the knowledge of Anna or of any impending relationship with her. Elsa met Gerda's stare with impassivity, and the older woman looked away, apparently upset. Even though it wasn't an outright lie, to Elsa it was appallingly like one.

Elsa smiled at her Lady in Waiting. "Yes, Lady Petra, there is nothing to worry about. Now if you two will excuse me, I believe I am late for breakfast."

* * *

Anna wandered down through the small alleyway and ended up a small cottage she had spent the night in with the Queen. She paused to look at the innocuous structure, letting her emotions have reign over her. There was just something about the blonde woman that that drew her in. It was like a siren song, profound, and kept her in a state of perpetual awe. But there was a vulnerability about her that was all too human, and brought her down to the land of the living as far as Anna was concerned, and it also brought about feelings in her that she could never have imagined.

The redhead averted her eyes from the modest cottage and felt completely at a loss on what to do at the moment. Her usual daily haunts didn't hold any appeal to her. Especially if that meant spending time with her usual friends, as their company seemed to be, at least for now, somehow lacking.

Anna blew out a frustrated breath, and felt an emptiness in her soul, and parts of her were laid waste, as her heart came to an unavoidable conclusion: she was slowly, and inevitably, falling in love with Arendelle's monarch. So, there it was. Life would never, and could never, be the same. Even this certainty could not change that part of her that was a realist, and she wondered if Elsa was feeling the same way. She did not doubt that the Queen had feelings for her; what concerned her was the possibility that the Queen could not make it work, and a relationship between them rendered impossible.

Anna turned to walk away when she found herself face to face with the proprietor of the brothel she was contracted to. Ingrid practically sneered at her.

"What is this I'm hearing about you and a soldier; one that hasn't been paying you?"

Anna tried to rein in a gasp. "What? Where did you hear that because it isn't true."

"It's not? Then why don't you give me my portion of last night's take?" Ingrid was not one to be fooled.

Anna squirmed a bit, and played nervously with her hands. "Well, I haven't collected it, yet—hey, how did you know?"

"I had you followed, Anna. You haven't been holding up your end of our bargain. Come on, since when have I ever been a bully to you? Never."

"I don't have the money right now."

Ingrid blanched, and scrutinized Anna closely. "If I didn't know any better I would say you've lost your mind. How long have you been seeing him?"

"Seeing who?" Anna tried to sound disinterested.

"The soldier, Anna. Are you dating a customer, is that it? Because you've always paid on time in the past, so I can only assume this guy is a date, and not a client."

"Alright, Ingrid. Yes, the—soldier—is well, she—" Anna cringed on not being able to hold her tongue. "What I meant to say—"

"I'm not interested in any excuses you come up with, Anna. We have an—agreement." Ingrid turned to walk away, but hesitated. "Did you say 'she'?"

Anna's shoulders slumped. "Yes, I did. What of it?"

"It doesn't matter. You owe money, and I expect it to be paid soon."

Anna pondered Ingrid's reaction when she walked away and mentally slapped herself at the blunder. This secret of hers, the Queen, was dangerously close to being found out, and she needed to do something to make sure it wasn't. She needed to find Kristoff.

* * *

Elsa found herself unable to concentrate on her daily activities, as her thoughts were invaded by the presence of Anna. Standing at the window in her council room, she looked down and realized she'd been carrying a book, without having the conscious will to open it, let alone read. She set aside the book and contemplated the thick stack of decrees on her desk she needed to sign and seal, but her mind was pulled in many directions, and she found it difficult to distillate on anything.

Various nobles were currently in the room, going over the correspondence of the Kingdom, creating new decrees, or debating amongst themselves on various projects. Elsa was glad that they were apparently content to work amongst themselves, and did not need her attention. She turned back to staring out the window to the marketplace below and wondered if Anna was somewhere down there. And if she was, was she alone?

Elsa frowned at the thought, and her mood darkened a bit. She did not want to think of the things Anna might have to do in order to get by, especially if it had to do with selling her body. The Queen winced and let out s small moan of frustration, but then turned her head slightly to see if anyone noticed. They did not, so she made a decision that she hoped was the correct one; she found herself leaving her council room and making her way to her chambers, in order to put on the uniform and leave the castle. It was unthinkable—Anna out in the world and subject to its vicissitudes. Moreover, Elsa's principles could not reconcile leaving Anna in the brothel, while she, herself, lived in luxury, wanting for nothing. And if the Queen had to be honest with herself; her want of the young woman was powerful. It was a hunger altogether new to her, and she wanted to explore every aspect of it. Elsa's mood was full of angst and want, and she wasn't able to concentrate on anything except the memories of Anna's body—and its pleasures and needs.

The journey to her room was uneventful, as she hoped her leaving the castle would be.

The Queen ran her hand over the rough fabric of the uniform coat and thought of Anna—the redhead with her less than genteel smile, wondrous personality, and generous heart. She was so engaged by her own thoughts that she failed to notice she was no longer alone in her room.

"Your Majesty?"

Elsa quickly turned, and grabbed the doorframe. Kai and Gerda stood before her, both with uncertain looks on their faces. It was apparent they wanted to engage her in some sort of conversation, but were uncertain on how to do so.

Finally, Kai stepped forward, and adjusted his coat. "May we inquire as to Her Majesty's well-being?"

Well-being? Elsa thought that might be the polite way of asking if she was crazy. "As you can see I am well."

Gerda and Kai exchanged glances, then the older woman stepped forward. "I used to serve your mother, Elsa, and saw to her every need and want, and when you were born I pledged myself to your care, as well. I—we—just need to grasp: Is there something we need to know?"

Elsa sighed and then looked down before speaking. "I know I can trust you two. I am currently…well, what is happening now is…" She could not find the words to express her current feelings and situation.

"Are you in danger, Your Majesty?" Kai asked.

"No, no…I'm not in danger of any kind."

Elsa pondered her last statement and realized it was not completely true. Her relationship with a prostitute could well put her reign in danger. Not by open rebellion by her army, but there would no doubt be members of her nobility who could insist that she abdicate the Throne. Elsa frowned at that last thought, wondering how she would ever navigate around the biases of her aristocracy. They were a snobbish and pretentious lot, full of their own sense of privilege and divine right. It disgusted Elsa to think that she was part of this hypocrisy, and vowed to herself to right any wrongs she may have committed because of it.

Elsa looked up after awhile, and finally spoke. "I haven't even spoke to my advisors about this."

"About what, Your Majesty?" Gerda hoped that her smile would encourage the Queen.

"I think I'm... I believe that I am—falling …" The Queen chocked out a sob and then fell silent again. After a sort pause she let out a ragged breath. "I'm not used to confiding my heart to anyone. It seems like I've lived my life in one massive secret."

The servants looked to each other again, not quite understanding the predicament the Queen was in, or what she was trying to say.

"You have known us your entire life, Your Majesty—Elsa…"

The Queen's head snapped up at the use of her given name.

"…we were there when you took your first steps. Do you remember your first bicycle? How excited you were to have it? It was me who taught you how to ride it when your father took ill that one summer. My dear, Queen—"

"I think I've found someone." The words were rushed, almost as if it hurt Elsa to say them.

Gerda stepped up to the Queen. "Found someone…as in 'dating.'" Her eyes went wide when Elsa blushed. "You want to date someone, my Queen? Why, that is wonderful news indeed. Who is the lucky man?"

Elsa blushed an even deeper red. "No… I mean, yes, but…" She became quite frustrated with herself and finally blurted it out. "I met a young woman, and I want to get to know her better—and not just as a friend.

If the Queen was expecting a negative reaction to her news then she was sorely mistaken. Kai and Gerda gave each other a knowing look and even chuckled.

"Is the Queen to be mocked?" Elsa was fully prepared for self-indignation.

Kai held up is hands. "Its not that we are mocking you, Your Majesty. We have always known about Her Majesty's proclivities. Your mother told me and Gerda several months before her untimely death."

"She did?" Elsa asked, truly shocked.

Gerda nodded. "Yes, my Queen. Apparently your mother found the letters written to your cousin in Corona. We were charged never to bring up the subject, and only to support you when the truth was necessary."

Elsa blew out a cleansing breath, and the heaviness that was enshrouding her heart lessened. "Well, I think it is necessary now." She leaned against the doorframe. "So, both of you knew? I always knew my mother was a wise woman. Did my father know?"

"We don't know, Queen Elsa. All that we know came from your mother. When she told us to keep it a secret we did, even from your father," Gerda said.

The Queen nodded and let out another long breath. So, her mother knew about her all along and never discussed it with her. She hoped it had more to do with not ever getting the chance to rather than outright neglect. Elsa didn't think her mother was capable of that type of inattention, so she chose to think that her parent's premature death was the reason they never talked about it.

Elsa had a new reason to mourn the early death of her parents, but, she had no time at the moment to live in grief, so she chose to proceed with the matter at hand. "I'm glad that you know—and I do trust you two, even if I seem a little aloof at times."

"You don't plan to host a costume ball anytime soon, do you, my Queen?" Gerda couldn't contain her mirth.

Elsa eyed her and chuckled. "No, I do not. I've used the uniform a few times for seeing the town. It was during my sojourn that I met the most remarkable young woman. As a matter of fact, I was just going to put it on to try to find her again.

"I don't know where she lives or even if she has a home at all because—well, she is…she has, a most unfortunate—employment."

"I could send out a contingent of guards to try to find her, Your Majesty. Would you like me to do this?" Kai asked enthusiastically.

"No, I need to find her myself. But I am grateful for you alacrity, Kai. But can you see that the back entrance that leads to the alleys and docks is cleared of any errant soldiers? I need not to be seen or questioned."

"As you wish, Your Majesty."

"Let us keep this to ourselves, my friends, I need all the support I can get. I have a feeling that when my nobles find out about this they are going to be less than pleased. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to change."

Kai bowed and Gerda curtsied before they left. When they were gone Elsa quickly changed and left for the alleyway and a new sense of purpose. She had a feeling that all was not well with Anna, and just wanted to reach her as soon as possible.


End file.
